Destiny
by Agrias-chan
Summary: Ellos dos estaban destinados a encontrarse desde antes de nacer, aunque al final no lo recuerden SoulxMaka mi primer One-shot XD


_**HOLA!^^**_

_**XD PUES AQUÍ A MI SE ME OCURRIO PONER UN ONE SHOT A VER SI LES GUSTA XD JEJEJEJE**_

_**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE…¡PERO **_

_**CONSEGUIRE AUNQUE SEA SER SOCIA DE LA CREADORA O CREADOR! XD**_

_**BUENO PUES A SEGUIRLE**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN ABRÉ EL TELÓN AHORA!^^

* * *

**_

En un abismo totalmente oscuro y desierto, se encontraba una pequeña luz de color anaranjada, la cual siempre estaba triste ya que era la única que se encontraba ahí, este abismo es el cual las almas están antes de nacer, siempre se preguntaba porque solo era ella, que había echo para estar sola en esta oscuridad.

-Tengo miedo-

Decía la pequeña alma.

-No quiero estar sola-

Empezó a llorar, en ese instante apareció una pequeña luz azul, ella lo miraba sorprendida y sus lágrimas, vio como esa pequeña luz la miraba.

-Hola-

Dijo ella dejando de llorar.

-Hola-

Respondió la luz azul pero su voz se oía masculina.

-¿Quién eres?-

Pregunto ella curiosa se encontraba muy feliz de que ya no estaba sola.

-No lo se y tu ¿quién eres?-

Él le devolvió la pregunto, ella se sorprendió.

-Ah uhm no se es que todavía no he nacido-

Dijo ella triste, él la miro y se acercó a ella.

-Ya veo así que ninguno de los dos ha nacido todavía-

-Así es aquí están las almas antes de nacer-

Ella dijo triste.

-¿Somos los únicos?-

-Si-

Ella seguía triste.

-Haz estado sola por mucho tiempo-

No fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-Si así es, pero ya no estoy sola, tu estas conmigo-

Ella dijo muy feliz, él se sorprendió por el comentario y rió feliz.

Éstas pequeñas almas con el tiempo se fueron conociendo, ya que eran las únicas ahí, claro que también con el tiempo se empezaron a formar sus cuerpos pero seguían siendo almas, siempre hablaban de cualquier cosa aunque no supieran que es.

-¿Oye sabes qué es ma…mamá?-

Pregunto la pequeña alma azul, a la pequeña ama anaranjada.

-No se yo también me he estado preguntado eso-

-Pero sabes ¿qué es un papá no es así?-

Volvió a preguntar, pero ella solo se rió.

-No no lo se jejeje-

La pequeña alma azul se molesto y bufó.

-No sabes nada eres una niña tonta-

La pequeña alma naranja se molesto.

-Bueno pero yo no soy una preguntona, ¿Oye y como sabes que soy una niña?-

Preguntó curiosa.

-¿Eh? Pues tu voz lo delata pero en realidad no se como lo supe, solo se que eres una niña-

-¿Oye acaso sabes que soy yo?

Dijo la pequeña alma azul.

-Ohh mmm desde el principio se que eres un niño, ¡Pero un niño malo que solo molesta!-

Dijo ella, haciendo que él se molestara aún más, de la nada solo se empezaron a reír, para ellos ya era una costumbre pelear pero siempre se resolvían las cosas, un día el ama azul se acercó muy feliz a la alma anaranjada.

-¡Oye adivina que ya se mi nombre!-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Dijo la alma anaranjada feliz por él.

-Me llamo Soul, es cool no crees-

-Que lindo nombre Soul, ¿Oye qué es cool?-

Preguntó curiosa la alma anaranjada.

-Ahh lo escuche de una voz al decir mi nombre-

-Ohhh-

-¿Oye no sabes aún tu nombre?-

Dijo Soul mirando feliz a la alma anaranjada.

-No pero muy pronto lo sabré Soul y te prometo que te lo diré de inmediato-

Dijo determinada la pequeña lama anaranjada.

Pasó el tiempo de nuevo y ellos se iban conociendo más y más hasta un punto, que sentían algo extraño en ellos al verse.

-¿Oye te sientes bien te vez rara hoy?-

Se acercó Soul a verla pero ella se sorprendió y se alejo de él, no sabía lo que sentía, también él se sorprendió y volteó a ver hacia otra parte, también se sentía extraño cuando estaba con ella.

-No te preocupes estoy bien jejeje-

Ella sonrió, pero quería saber que sentía, hasta incluso oía las conversaciones de las voces que oía hasta que descubrió que es eso que siente es "_AMOR_"

Decidió decirle sus sentimientos a Soul pero pensó mejor que el momento adecuado para decírselo era cuando ella descubriera su nombre y ese día esperado llegó.

-¡Soul adivina que ya se mi nombre!-

Ella se espantó al ver como estaba él, estaba desapareciendo.

-¡SOUL!-

Fue hacia, pero no sabía que hacer, estaba muy asustada.

-Ya voy a nacer-

Él sonrió y miró melancólico a ella ya que estaba llorando.

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamó Maka-

Ella seguía llorando.

-Que lindo nombre, Maka no llores-

No lo podía evitar, no se quería quedar sola de nuevo.

-Soul, también descubrí algo nuevo hoy-

Decía mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, pero no dejaban de caer.

-Dime-

-Descubrí que te amo-

Soul le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Maka, no te olvidare-

Él desapareció por completo y Maka rompió en llanto.

-No me dejes sola Soul-

Fue inútil él ya no estaba y estaba sola, como antes, estuvo esperando a ver que pasaba con ella, y vio como iba desapareciendo, se asusto.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya veo así que voy a nacer-

Sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

-Soul ya voy a nacer-

Sonrió feliz hasta que desapareció y vio una luz.

-¡Felicidades señores Albarn es una niña!-

Los padres estaban muy feliz al ver a la niña, los doctores, se la dieron y la madre la cargo, ella abrió sus ojos color verde los cuales brillaban como las esmeradas y vio a dos persona y reconoció sus voces eran las voces que oía en su cabeza.

-Que hermosa- Dijo su madre feliz.

-Bienvenida al mundo Maka- Dijo el hombre pelirrojo agarrando una de sus manitas.

Ya han pasado 14 años, ya era toda una señorita la cual por su edad ya era apta para ingresar al shibusen, ella iba a ser una técnica, quería ser más fuerte que su madre y tener un arma para poder hacerla más fuerte que su tonto padre mujeriego. Estaba caminando por los pasillos del shibusen hasta que escuchó algo, una melodía tétrica pero agradable.

-¿Eh?-

La rubia ceniza siguió la melodía, hasta que llegó a una puerta negra, la cual abrió ahí vio a un chico albino tocando la melodía en un piano de cola negra, ella entró al cuarto y lo observó hasta que terminó a música.

-Este soy yo-

Dijo él albino volteando ver a la chica, ella se sorprendió ya que tenía unos hermosos ojos de color rubí.

-Me llamó Maka Albarn soy una meister ¿ y tú?-

-Soul Eater soy un arma, una guadaña-

-¿Soul? Ese nombre, no se donde lo he oído-

-A mi también se me hace familiar tu nombre-

Dijo él mirándola serio, se quedaron callados hasta que Maka habló.

-¿Quieres ser mi compañero Soul?- Ella le extendió su mano y se quito su guante él la miró con duda y sonrió torcidamente mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

-Claro- Le dio su mano y sonrieron.

"_Ellos dos estaban predestinados a encontrarse de nuevo."

* * *

_

_**(Agrias-chan)**_

"_Todos estamos destinados a encontrarnos con esa persona especial incluso antes de nacer, no sea hoy o mañana o dentro de varios años pero algún día la encontraremos"

* * *

_

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**WAAAAA!**_

_**QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? LES GUSTO XD O NO**_

_**BUENO PUES SE ME OCURRIÓ DESDE HACE MUCHO Y ME DIGNÉ A ESCRIBIRLA XD**_

_**BUENO COMO QUIERA NO LES VA A PASAR NADA SI NO LES GUSTO (Saca su cuchillo y amenaza al público)**_

_**JEJEJE BUENO PUES YA ME VOY**_

_**SAYONARA!^^**_

_**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**_


End file.
